Harry Potter and Wolfram and Hart
by peregrine1989
Summary: The war is over, Thousands have died but it is finally over. Now Harry has to deal with all that comes with defeating a dark lord. But its not like he can change the past. Or can he. HP/Angel x-over. Full summery inside. M for violence.
1. Disclaimer chapter

Harry Potter and Wolfram and Hart  
Summery: HPAngel x-over (like it's not obvious.)HPGW pairing at the start but may change. The Final battle is over. Voldemort is dead and not coming back. But so many people died and Harry and his friends can't forget it. They have spent their entire life preparing and fighting this war. You can't just change your lifestyle like that. Or can you. Deatheaters hate Harry, as do people who have watched relatives die and blame Harry for not killing the dark lord faster. Even close friends just think, what if Harry had been faster. But you can't change the past can you. While Harry is recovering in St Mungo's a man approaches Harry with a proposition. To erase the past. Or atleast his and Voldemorts part in it. Will he take it?

Thanks to biggerstaffbunch for the idea.

Disclaimer: I am not Joss Whedon and JK Rowling illegitimate child, if said child exists. Nor am I either of the previous mentioned people. If I was either of the three previous mention people do you think I would be writing Fan fiction for free. Hell no. Nor would I be sitting in a Uni halls of res doing so. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME, I CANT AFORD IT. By the way the guy who decided that Firefly wasn't worth keeping was an idiot.

Spoilers from all but the last book of Harry Potter. DH never happened. My war lasted longer and its defenders got darker. Angel is post after the fall; don't expect to find out how LA got back to earth. I don't know, it's just necessary for the plot that it did. My knowledge of Angel is far less than that of Potter, admittedly because I have read all the books at least 4 times, so if things don't make sense in the story just tell me. Or better yet agree to Beta for me so I don't make said mistakes.


	2. Prologue: A Deal with the Devil

Disclaimer: See page one.

Chapter One: A deal with the devil.

A/N:For all those who read this fic before the update yes I did realise 100n merlins was by far over powered. Thats why its 5. And as to why Harry is still so OP, I can't tell you it would spoil the plot. Although if you think about it, it shouldn't be too hard to figure out.  
--

Harry was lying in a Hospital bed after the battle of Hogwarts. It was over, finally over. Voldemort was dead, more than that he was destroyed and not coming back. It had taken all his powers he had learn over the three years since Dumbledore had died but Harry had finally done it. Now he was lying in this hospital bed thinking it over. No matter how lucky he was he was not going to leave this hospital a free man. He had used the darkest arts known to mankind to kill that basted, including Necromancy. He had descended to even levels of darkness that Voldemort had not even dared to touch. He had raised the undead dragon underneath Hogwarts Lake for Christ sake. Dumbledore must be rolling in his grave.

Not that he regretted it for a second.

Even if, in some magical miracle no-one noticed the dark magic Harry had used he was still not leaving the ministry ever again. Under a test of powers spell the ministry had found out how powerful he really was. He was yet to reach his potential by a long shot. He had barely scratched the surface in fact. If that spell was right, he would be the most powerful wizard ever recorded. Fuck Merlin. Merlin designed the spell to compare enemies against himself. If he reached full potential he would have the powers of at least 5merlins. Voldemort hadn't even reached half a Merlin. Harry didn't know much about his future, but he knew the Ministry was going to force him to become an unspeakable, if they didn't lock him up first for the use of the dark arts.

Not that they could hold him.

But even if by some miracle they didn't care about his power and he was let free he would be bugged by people by for the rest of his extremely long life, which was until he swallowed some silver. Damn Lovegood. What the hell was she thinking when she turned me into a Vampire. Sure it made Killing Voldemort far easier but now he was Immortal. What the hell was he going to do once his friends died? And Damn Rita Skeeter. Who was she to release the fact that he was the most powerful wizard alive to the general public? That stuff should stay behind locked doors.

And even excluding those who wanted a miracle there were those who blame me for the war and those who died. Hell I blame me for some. Seeing Tonks and Lupin dead was a disaster. Lupin was my last link to my parents and now it's gone. Tonks was a brilliant friend and I miss her greatly. And although the Weasleys don't blame me for their son's death out load they do so by their eyes. There ever accusing eyes, with the sadness that never fades. And so many people around the world have the same look.

Harry hears someone knock on the door to his private room. That means it's not the Weasleys or anyone close. They would just come in. And neither is it just some random. They would have been turned back by the guards. Yes he thought for the millionth time, it's sad when you need guards for your hospital stays. Curiosity got the better of him and he said, "Come in."

In walked a man. He was more worthy of being called a Lawyer than anything else. But even in his black suit there was something not quite human about him. But is any lawyer human, he thought. He laughed at his own joke. As the Lawyer got closer the in humanness got even more obvious. He had a pale skin like that of someone who has never seen the sun, Dark hair that sat perfectly flat on his perfectly shaped head. His suit seemed to be just put on and there wasn't a wrinkle on it. His body was also unmarked in anyway, like that of a newborn. Then it hit Harry. Everything about this person was normal. No scars, no distinguishing features, nothing. It was creepy.

"Who are you and what do you want? " Said Harry.  
The figure smiled, "down to business I see, Harry. My name is Lindsey McDonald and I come with a proposition from the senior partners at the ..._law firm, _Wolfram and Hart."  
Harry wonders about the pause before the words law firm but does not question it. "What would...Wolfram and Hart, was it, want with me."  
Lindsey mentally punches the air. So the famous Harry Potter has never heard of Wolfram and Hart. Although not surprising, as it's a different kind of magic, hell it's even a different kind of vampire, but still he had fears with what Harry knew about the firm. He had been exploring for ways to kill Voldewhoever after all, and had gone into fields of magic untouched by _wizards_ for years. Lindsey looked at Harry and said "Well you are just defeated the Dark Lord and we think we can help you out, for a small fee."  
"In what way do I need help" Harry said.  
"We at Wolfram and Hart are the most powerful Law firm in the world. In fact we own several parts of hell." Lindsey smiled at the joke. Not the joke about them owning large parts of hell, that was true, the joke that they did and Harry would have thought it was a joke."And we have vast magical resources at our disposal. We would like you to become one of those resources."  
Harry smiled at the joke but the smile vanished at the last bit. "You think you can just walk in here and claim me. Even if I wanted to go the ministry has first dibs on me I'm afraid. And what would a Law firm want with me and my powers. There are plenty of wizard in the business who have more appropriate powers then me, and far more experience than me in law."  
Lindsey grinned, this would be easier then he thought. "Trust me; we have a great use for your powers. And we can make it look like you never existed. Tell me, did you know there is more than one type of magic."  
Harry wondered about the sudden change of topic but answered truthfully. "No."  
"There are many types of magic Harry. And we have a man who specialises in a field of magic that would interest you most greatly."  
" Who, and why would he interest me."  
"His name is Cyrus Vail and he is the greatest expert on mind magic in the world. In all the worlds in fact. Not surprising really since he has had over 100 years to practice."  
"And he would interest me how?" Harry said, mentally storing the comment "all the worlds" for latter questioning.  
"He can make everyone on the planet forget something and create something in its place. A super 

memory charm as it were. And unlike the charms you _wizards _use this charm wont effect their memory or anything."  
Although Harry had a good idea of Lindsey was implying He intended to make Lindsey say it. "And what memory could you make the whole world forget."  
Lindsey's Smile reminded him of the twins just before they played a prank. "Why Harry, we could make the world forget entirely forget you and Voldemort ever existed."  
Harry blinked then grinned. "And what exactly do you want me to do in return for this service."  
Lindsey smiled, he'd got him. "Well this is the difficult bit. For the Charm to work to people have to remember it. You and the caster. However this is not a problem for us as what we want you to requires you to retain your memory. We want you to be our assassin."  
Harry groaned. "You want me to start killing people for you."  
Lindsey shook his head. "Well not often. We want you to kill these." He then though some photo's onto the bed.  
They were photos of hideous creatures, Harry recognised some as the darkest kinds of Vampire but others were totally new to him. "What are these?" He said.  
"These as you put it are demons."  
"And no-one will remember the war."  
"No one will remember either war."  
"And the people killed."  
"Erased from History, or died in an accident"  
Harry thought about it. All those dead people. Erased from history. He shook his head. "You can't erase them all or just accidently die. Some had great achievements to their name and were too powerful to die by accident."  
"We can erase most. Just shift the achievements to other people. Others like... Dumbledore isn't it, will have died of old age."  
"This is a major adjustment. My parents."  
Lindsey smiled "We thought you would appreciate this. Muggle car accident. Nether ever magical."  
Harry thought. Lose of his father from history. He smiled. As much as he didn't like it his father would have considered it the greatest prank in History and for him to be a part of it just great. "What about written records."  
"Your very careful for one your age."  
"You look for Horcruxes for three years and sneak into some of the most well guarded places on the planet and see how careful you become. Well what about written records."  
"Stolen copied and then modified. The Hogwarts trophies and shields as well. There will be nothing left that hints to your existents, Voldemorts existence or any war since Grindelwald. Trust us. No record is hidden from us. We have done this far more times than you can count and it has yet to fail. And we are yet to miss something."  
Harry looked like he was considering it. He had actually already made his mind up and they both knew it, "And all I would have to hunt is demons."  
"I didn't say that. I can tell you that all you hunt is worthy of death."  
"And who is the judge of that."  
"The senior partners."  
"How can they judge who is worthy of death. I am not even sure Voldemort was worthy of death. What gives them the right to judge? Are they gods or something."  
"Pretty much, yeah."  


Whatever Harry had been expecting it wasn't that. "If their gods why do they need me."  
"Cause they are not allowed to interfere."  
"Why the hell not, it would have made my job a hell of a lot easier."  
"If they could interfere so could evil."  
Harry considered it for a moment longer. "Ok I agree. When can we do it?  
"Right now."  
" Do I get to say goodbye."  
"What's the point? They won't remember it and do you really want to try to explain that to them."  
"True, I really don't."  
Lindsey handed Harry his invisibility clock. "We'll stop by Number 12, Grimmauld Place to get your stuff and then you shall vanish forever from this world."  
Harry Grabbed Lindsey and said, "Don't bother going out that door," and then Apparated away.

They arrive at Number 12, Grimmauld Place and Lindsey looks around and says, "Useful way to get around but please warn me next time. God knows what could have happened."  
Harry frowned, "As a wizard or almost any magic user I would have thought you would have been use to Apparation by now, or at least some form of Teleportation."  
Lindsey looked at Harry and said, "first off, you wizards are the only people who can teleport with such ease. Ripping a hole in time and space, while still jumping location has nowhere near that feel. And second I am not a magic uses. I am a normal human or as you wizards call it a muggle." Or at least as normal as you can be working for Wolfram and Hart Lindsey thought.  
Harry looked at him is shock. "Then how did you get into St Mungo's."  
"Ah Harry you must realise that muggles can be taught to see magic."  
"Oh, I never thought about that."  
Harry ran into the building and grabbed what remained of his stuff and his owl. And walked outside.  
He looked at Lindsey. "What about Buckbeak." He said, expecting them to have thought of him.  
"You can bring him with us or he will be released into a reserve."  
Harry thought about it and said "Release him if the memory charm works on him. He'll be happier."  
Lindsey nodded and said, "Understood. You realise this is the last time you will see your world, and most likely the UK full stop."  
Harry stopped. "I am leaving the country."  
"Yes, it will be easier for you and Wolfram and Hart has less work in England. It's quiet here most of the time."  
Harry nodded and shed a tear for the first time. It was all crashing down on him. He was saying goodbye to friends and adopted family and the first place that accepted him.  
Lindsey looked at Harry and said, "You can still back out. You still have," he looked at his watch, "1 hour to back out but once we step off British soil there is no turning back. You understand this. This isn't something that can be turned on and off."  
"It makes sense that it can't. I am ready."  
Lindsey looked carefully at Harry and said "If you're sure look into the front of my mind and you will see where you need to go."  
Harry said "OK" and delved into Lindsey's mind and saw the L.A. Wolfram and Hart tower of L.A. and said, "I've got it."  
"Fine then let's go."  
Harry looked around the country that had been his home for the past few years and said "Goodbye 

England and goodbye wizarding world." And with a Cracking noise, they were gone.

And as Harry was transported away from all that he had ever called home, history was being rewritten. Memories modified, books rewritten and stolen completely, Money being transferred between accounts, 1000's of things to do to make the world the way Harry wanted it. And Harry smiled knowing that Ginny would never remember him and their love and heart break. And Tonks and Lupin would never remember dying and coming back via the combined power of Harry and Ginny. And Sirius would never remember what was behind the veil. In the end it was bets that he and Voldemort had never existed, nor all the people that Harry couldn't save.  
--

_A/N: So how does everyone like the start of my first story? Expect updates once a month and does anyone want to beta for me. Also do people want the chapters to be longer or shorter than this one? Please no Flames but __**constructive **__criticism is always appreciated. Also I will try to answer my my reviewers at the end of my next chapter._


	3. Without Harry, Without War

A/N Wow sorry its late but this is a Filler chapter, I think that's what it's called, and its hard work not to just try to make it into something interesting. 22 pages later and I think I will come back to this chapter at a later date. Please don't stop reading this story it will get better. Still searching for a beta. Oh and welcome to those on Livejournal, to my first story I hope you enjoy my stay.

This story is dedicated to Ikaden, and my sister. One for being the only one to review last chapter and one for promising to read this story and telling it to me straight.  
Chapter 2: Without Harry, without Voldemort, without War.

Six years later.

The Assassin smiled as he sat down in his in the office. Today he payed his Debt to the Special Projects division of Wolfram and Hart. Then all he had to do was pay his debt to the senior Partners and he could short off and work on his own. The Assassin scoffed at that thought. The senior partners had their claws into him and he would never be free. Not that he didn't enjoy the work, of course but he would get more money if he was free. While he waited for Lindsey to tell him what he had to do to free himself from his debt he thought back over the past few years.

_Flashback._

_  
__Harry sat in the room. Just five minutes ago he was told what his job at Wolfram and Hart would be. He would be an Assassin, a man sent out by the company to deal with that the law could not. After all it wouldn't do for the world to find out about all that was hidden. And Harry had personal experience about what happened if a witness got to a courtroom and made it difficult for the law to work. After all that's why he started killing Death Eaters instead of capturing them.  
Harry looked around the room. He didn't know where he was other then he was in America, in a Wolfram and Hart training facility and at what he had been told was an epicentre of magical energy. It was here he was suppose too learn about all the magics that he could wield that the wizarding world didn't know about. Harry _grimaced_ remembering the "tests" that were to see what magics he could learn and even worse the "fighting capabilities tests." He had always thought he was fast and the True vampire blood in his veins should have made him one of the fastest things on the planet, but his tester was faster, stronger, and better at fighting then him. It reminded him to much of Harry hunting as he hadn't had bruisers this bad since then.  
Finally the door opened and a woman walked in. "Hi, I don't care who you are, and I'm not telling you my name, so no introductions are necessary. DID I GIVE YOU PERMISION TO TALK, She yelled as he opened his mouth. "I have no interest in who you are and what you have to say. I am here to teach and all you have to do is listen. In all likelihood you'll die in this training session no matter what I've been told and I don't need the names of the dead in my head, and you don't deserve my name if you don't have the strength of will to survive this day."  
Harry surprised that she didn't care what he had to say or what he thought. However as he had seen and felt the damage these people could do he felt it was probably a good idea just to do as she said.  
The woman waited for a few seconds then seeing that Harry was going to do as she said actually smiled. "If you're that willing to do as I say there may be hope for you yet." Then she frowned, "unless you're always this easy to manipulate then you don't stand a chance. However not my _

_problem. Whether you die here or pass and die in service matters not to me as I still get payed."  
She sat down and motioned Harry to do the same."I assume you know how to meditate, JUST NOD." She said as Harry as he opened his mouth. "I thought we had been over this, I don't care what you have to say. If this goes well for you, you may get permission to speak next lesson."  
Harry looked back in shock at her statement. Then accepting it as fact that she was not going to let him speak without permission he finally nodded.  
"Good," said the Woman. "Then I want you to meditate and feel the ambient magic in the room. Then once you have got the hang of that extend your senses out as far as they can go. Nod when you do this and I will give you the next instruction."  
Harry muttered in his head, not wanting the fierce women to go off at him talking again, but did as he was told. And was amazed. The room seemed like it was made of magic. He had never seen this magic before, and unlike wizard magic it was more elusive, more hidden. If this magic was the wizard kind the Ambient magic in this room would make Hogwarts look magicless. "There must be over a million spells cast on this room at least."  
After a while he stopped marvelling the room by the voice of the woman, "Yes, I know this room is amazing magically speaking but can you get on with what I told you to do. We don't have all day."_

Reluctantly Harry moved on with the exercise. He spread his consciousness. The surrounding area, facility he supposed, amazed him further. Not only was it equally or even more saturated with magic then the room, spells were being cast all around the place. He was almost thrown out of the trance by all the magical distractions he was picking up. Finally when he thought he had the trance stabilised. He nodded to his instructor. She looked at him. "I know you can go further out then that, and I know why you stopped. You shall go out as far as you can, not as far as you think you can. I am trying to teach you to handle a new type of magic and you're worried about distractions. The real world is far more distracting then this place and if you can't handle yourself here, then there is no way you can handle yourself in the real world and not worth my time."  
Harry, infuriated by the woman's comments pushed his consciousness further out then he had ever before. Finally, when he started to feel a throbbing in his head he stopped and nodded again. The woman said, "Five Kilometres. Not bad, but seriously needs improvement if you are going to do what you need to. After all you can be up to 1000Km away from a source before you begin moving towards another. Even if there is only one place in the world that far from even a weak convergence but still. You'll need to practice meditation once a day, pushing yourself to go further. However that's neither here nor there. I now want you to search you consciousness for a barrier, a barrier of light, so it should stand out. DO NOT PULL YOUR SENSES IN. You must be able to do this without decreasing the area of your meditation, otherwise what's the point."   
_Frustrated but obeying Harry began his search. And ended it almost instantly. She was right, it stood out like anything. He nodded once again figuring it's what she would want. The woman smiled, "You're quick. Even I didn't find the seal that quick. And you are finally getting the idea. Right now I want to break that seal and let the power flow into you. Under __**no **__circumstances should you try to lessen or control the power flowing though you. That's what the spell work on the room is for. If you try to control the power at this stage __**you will die. **__Understand."  
Harry was understandably nervous at this point but was not about to tell the woman that. He knew he would get no sympathy. Instead he just nodded and through his will at the seal. It shattered in seconds and all of a sudden a wave of Black energy poured out of the hole. Harry almost tried to fight it after seeing the power behind it. Although he feared being destroyed as the wave hit him, he _

_honestly believed that the woman was right.  
As the wave hit him he screamed. First it was in pain, as the human body was not designed to handle the power flowing through him. However in a few seconds it was in want. The power coursing though his veins hurt less as it changed him, and as it did so the pain turned to pleasure. His senses sharpened a hundred fold, hell a thousand fold. All he knew was he wanted more of this power, wanted to bathe in its pleasure, but some force was stopping him. He tried to pull more and more of the pleasure and the pain into his body, to make it complete him.  
Had he hadn't been so absorbed in the pleasure and pain he would have seen the woman grinning from ear to ear. From the outside the signs of his success were obvious. First and foremost the scream of pleasure, pain, and lust. Second the symbols on the wall were flaring trying to control and limit the tide of power that Harry was trying to pull into his body. And then there was Harry's body itself. While he hadn't changed much as it takes far more time or magic and most of the changes were only temporary, some changes were obvious. Like the Pure Black orbs that had replaced his eyes, that radiated darkness, or the Black Aura around his bond, or how his skin paled dramatically. As she watched a pair of Black Demonic Wings ripped their way out of his back. "The Chaos magic must have Strengthen this True Vampire Blood I heard about. After all I don't have wings."  
Finally noticing that the symbols on the walls were starting to give at the shear amount of power Harry was channelling she knew she had to stop him. Focusing what remains of her non chaos magic she resealed the hole.  
Harry was thrown out of his trance by the sudden loss of power. He instantly tried to break the seal again but the woman wasn't stupid and held it closed until Harry finally regained some control. Finally he said "What was that?"  
The woman smiled. "What you just tasted, what you now lust after, what is now part of your very blood is Chaos Magic. And not just any Chaos magic, this magic came directly from the source, what you people call a Hellmouth."  
Harry looked at the women in Horror for a second then realised something. He didn't care. All he wanted was to touch that power again. "When can I taste it again?"  
The woman smiled. "When you're ready. Until then you need some rest. You're not tired yet but within a few minutes what you just did will catch-up with you." She began to walk out of the Room, then turned to face Harry. "By the way, my name is Lady Sin." Just as Harry was about to tell her his name, then ask her about her's, she held up her hand to stop him. "Don't tell me your name, cause you're not him anymore are you. If you can't tell that's the same reason I have an odd name. And anyway names hold too much power anyway. Tell me your new name tomorrow." And with that she walked out of the room._

_End Flashback._

The Assassin smiled in memory of Lady Sin. She had been the one who informed him to seek a new name and when he had thought about it, it was a far better idea than even she made it out. For one Harry, no matter how dark he went would never willingly touch the magic of a Hellmouth. The Assassin on the other hand had invented the Pentagonal magical formation, the most powerful way to draw magic from Hellmouths. Harry would never be able to kill in the same fashion, and cold 

bloodedness that The Assassin did. And from what he knew, Harry James Potter never existed in this new world. As such the name didn't seem to apply. Thinking about Harry however reminded him of his 50 magical tattoos and why he got them.

_Flashback._

_The Assassin had been working with Lady Sin for half a year now. She had proven to be a stern teacher, one who made Professor Snape, look nice on failures. However she was never cruel without a reason. He compared her to McGonagall if she had been dark, cruel and power hungry. He smiled. Not that anyone wasn't power hungry after tasting the power if Chaos Magic. However he had to admit, she got results. His consciousness could now extend out at least 100km and his control over chaos magic was improving rapidly. Or so he thought. After all half the symbols on the wall had been removed.  
Just then the Door opened and in walked Lady Sin and another man. Lady Sin smiled, then said "Assassin you have progressed far in the last six months but something isn't right."  
"What do you mean?" Replied Assassin  
"You are progressing at a rate slightly slower than I did and I had a worse teacher than me and you have far more potential than I do so you should be progressing faster."  
The Assassin looked at Lady Sin and then at the man with her. "I take it he is going to fix the problem. Do you have any idea what it is?" The Assassin had learnt over the last six months not to doubt Lady Sin for a second otherwise the punishment would be severe.  
Lady Sin looked at The Assassin for a moment then said "we, and by we I mean I, this mindfreak wouldn't know an idea if it flayed him alive, have a theory but we can tell you as that would make the solution harder. You'll just have to trust me."  
The Assassin looked nervously at Lady Sin. "Since when are you so nice?"  
"Since we are about to invade your head and have a battle with your stupid, weak, loving old self. Trapping the last of your goodness and releasing the true you makes me feel all Dark and cold inside."  
The man spoke "You know you Hellmouth feeders disturb the hell out of me right."  
Lady Sin turned to the Man. "Frank, First of all we are not Hellmouth feeders, you mindfreak. Second of all, you are not worthy of carrying away our victims, hell you're not even worthy of being our victims, let alone talking to us, so the fact your granted the privilege is enough to freak you out. Now shut the fuck up before my Apprentice here gets to learn how to torture a man using Chaos magic."  
Frank Paled then nodded.  
Lady Sin smiled. "You know what; you may leave this room alive yet."  
The Assassin smiled at Frank's nervousness, "why do you keep calling him a mindfreak?"  
Lady Sin looked at the Assassin, "You are starting to ask unimportant questions again. I may have to teach you to use your questions wisely again." The Assassin grimaced. If he hadn't spent the last six months with Lady Sin it would have been a flinch or maybe even a scream, but six months with Lady Sin had taught him emotional control that Malfoy would have loved to have. He remembered that lesson far too well. "As to answer your question Mindfreak refers to his magic. He's an expert in mind Magic. He's the one who will allow us to do what needs to be done. Now no more Questions, we have _

_work to do."  
The Assassin sat down, and assumed his meditation pose. While he didn't need it anymore to tap Chaos energies, something told him he would need to be in his meditation pose to do what was to come. "What do I need to do?"  
Lady Sin reached into a pocket and pulled out a potion. "Drink this."  
The Assassin grabbed the Potion and sculled it down. Then Gagged, "Why do potions never taste good. " The ignoring the looks that indicated the gagging would be referred to at a later date as a sign of weakness, he asked, "What now?"  
While Lady Sin looked at The Assassin in Disgust for gagging, Frank looked in awe. "You only gagged. Most people would have thrown up as soon as the stuff touched their lips. It usually has to be injected into their blood. Well I guess I lost the bet."  
Lady Sin rounded on Frank, "What Bet?" she said in a quiet voice.  
Frank looked nervous. "The bet that your Apprentice could take the potion without needing it injected into his veins."  
Lady Sin looked dangerously at Frank. "If it wasn't the fact that was an Insult to my Apprentice and not me and I therefore believe he should deal with it when he's powerful enough you would not leave this room. However I will say you can't run forever."  
Frank looked at The Assassin who also had a look of venom in his eyes. "Right let's get on with it then shall we," he said, not wanting to be in the company of these Chaos Mages any longer than necessary.  
Lady Sin seemed to be of the same opinion about the mind mage. "Assassin that potion you just drank allows you to enter your own subconscious. In fact it practically forces you within five minutes of you drinking it. We plan to follow your mind into it using Mindfreaks powers. I hate to be connected to this fool but I have little choice. Chaos magic is too uncontrollable for something as delicate as the mind. If we are right there may be more than three of us in your mind."  
The Assassin nodded if confused and closed his eyes. Suddenly He felt his consciousness shrink suddenly, to a point far smaller than it had ever been before. He heard tearing noises that he assumed would be Lady Sin and Frank. Then he heard an incredibly familiar voice say "So, it has finally come to this."  
The Assassin opened his eyes to see a thirteen year old boy sitting directly opposite him. What surprised him was this thirteen year old boy was none other than Harry Potter. The Assassin snarled, "Potter."  
Harry stood up. "Assassin," he replied without a hint of malice. However there was a look of determination in his eyes.  
The Assassin Turned to the two people behind him, and realised with a shock the difference in the two sides of his mind. On Harry's side, looked similar to a clearing in a forest, green grass, a small river running though the middle and all. The sun was shining and the tree's looked inviting. There could be seen deer eating in the distance, and the grass was the healthiest he had ever seen. It looked like a fairy tale glade. On the whole it was the most disgusting place Assassin had ever seen in his life. On his side on the other hand, the land seemed similar to that of a dark desert, made out of basalt and smelling like Sulphur. The sky was purple and chaotic and Black Lightening was striking the ground all over the place. Pillars of Basalt could be seen in the distance as well as several volcanos. The river, instead of clear and pristine turned dark and murky as soon as it crossed the border, which was a line that was perfectly cut between both sides. The Assassin was amazed to find that it seemed homely in his mind. He looked to Lady Sin questioningly.  
_

_Lady Sin nodded in understanding of his question and said, "The odd way of looking at the world is because the potion which is called The Ritual of Extremes. As such you are a representation of your darkest instincts while that boy is a representation of your pureness. However, it must be said that your middle instincts are not represented in this. The ritual was used by Dark lords to repress their goodness, however it has one weakness. It doesn't work. However it seems that you are one of the one in one thousand cases that when you touch Chaos magic you split into two personalities. This usually happens due to a major change in personality in your life."  
"Like when we started researching dark curses and Dark Arts in your final year and after Hogwarts to defeat Voldemort," supplied Harry.  
Lady Sin looked darkly at the boy, "if it wasn't for the fact that we can only observe and not actually touch you, you would be experiencing the worst pain imaginable right now." She then continued with her explanation, "However this ritual was found by a Magical physiologist to be able to allow two alternate personalities to fight until one has control. Of cause it only lasts while the ritual does, however with specific magical runes we can bind your old self permanently."  
The Assassin smiled, and then realizing he felt different, conjured a mirror. What he saw shocked him. As Harry looked nothing like his normal self neither did The Assassin. His skin was dead white with the exception of his wings which were a very dark green. His eyes were black orbs and he had grey claws instead of finger nails. Lastly his teeth were pointy and interlocking and he had a small pair of horns growing out of his head. He seemed to have a black aura around him. As he was about to ask Lady Sin what was going on about his appearance Harry answered, "Your appearance like mine is related to the spell. I look as I did before the first thoughts of darkness that would one day be you, came into being. You look like you would if I had not limited your growth in Chaos Magic and were fully charge in said magic."  
Lady Sin said "Almost but not quite."  
Harry looked at Lady Sin with a look of Hatred and replied, "I thought my explanation was quite accurate."  
"Your explanation was not what I was questioning. Harry is not fully charged in Chaos magic. Just as charged as I would willingly let him get at this stage of his training." Lady Sin replied as though she was explaining it to a one year old. A mentally handicapped one year old.  
The Assassin held his hand up to stop Harry's reply. "We have better things to do with our time then talk Potter. So are you ready to fight or should I give you a minute."  
"I'm ready. However I am surprised you are still honourable."  
"I am going to become a Hired Killer, worse I am not even going to be that but a Killer under Wolfram and Harts control with no choice in whom I kill. All I have left is my honour."  
"As a wise man once told me, you always have a choice."  
"Yes, but neither choice is to my liking so I am making the best of a bad situation."  
"You think this is the best choice?"  
The Assassin smiled, "Let's not discuss this. We shall never agree with each other so let's just get on with it."  
"Fine then. I agree," and with that Harry drew his wand.  
The Assassin just smiled and the Black Aura seemed to gather around his left arm.  
"Expelliarmus"  
The Assassin let the magic hit him then smiled. "That might of actually achieved anything if I had my wand but as, since I touched chaos magic, it doesn't listen to me anymore I don't have it with me."  
"__Stupefy"  
_

_This time The Assassin pushed his left Arm forward, and the aura around it turned to black fire and shot forward, absorbing the stunner and kept going.  
Harry rolled out of the way of the Black fire, and through another stunner.  
The Assassin used his wings to fly over said stunner, then, creating a sword out of Chaos fire, charged down at Harry.  
Harry shot a Bludgeoning Curse at The Assassin who got hit by it and thrown backwards, using his wings to stop him from crashing into the ground.  
"Nice shot their Potter," The Assassin said throwing a ball of Black Fire.  
"Protego!" Harry smiled as the Black fire shot at the shield... and passed straight though.  
The Assassin laughed, "Oh foolish boy. This is an entirely different field of magic so basic shields aren't going to work."  
Harry dodged but only just, his arm getting severe burns.  
The Assassin shot his Chaos Fire into the sky causing Black Lightening to rain down at Harry.  
Harry cut the palm of his hand and created a Blood ward against the Lightening. It flexed but held.  
"Potter doing Dark Magic, even to save his own hide, Dumbledore must be rolling in his grave."  
"I can do anything you can Assassin," said Harry though clenched teeth in concentration to hold the Blood Ward.  
"I am still amazed the Blood Ward can hold the Lightening. But can it stop...THIS." The Assassin, said as he thrust his left arm into the air shot a large beam of Chaos Magic into the sky.  
Harry felt nothing for a second then noticed the Lightening stopped. Just as he was about to look up to investigate, a black beam shot out of the sky and hit the Blood Ward. It held for a second, flexed then...broke.  
Harry screamed in agony as the beam hit him, but as luck would have it, the Assassins aim was a bit off, meaning Harry didn't die instantly. However just as the beam was about to kill him form prolonged exposure, Lady Sin broke the Assassins concentration, by touching him and saying, "You can't kill him otherwise you'll die as well."  
The Assassin frowned and said "Well then how am I suppose to defeat him then. This information would have come in handy at the start of the fight, or hell even before the start."  
Lady Sin looked to Frank, "Yes Frank, how is my Apprentice suppose to defeat his alternate self."  
Frank looked nervously at Lady Sin, "well...um...you see he has to...yes ...um...contain him, yes that's right contain him in some kind of magical field. Then he casts a spell to put the boy under his will as long as the trance holds, then we carve the locking symbol". __  
The Assassin looked at Harry, "just capture you, hah, well that will be over quickly." And with that he shot a ball of Black lightening out of his hand.  
Harry tried to dodge but the ball just turned the corner and followed him. "You don't think you would escape my cage ball that easily."  
The ball almost hit Harry then  
"EXPECTO PATRONUS"  
The Patronus deer shot out of the wand and head down charged at the Hampsterball like structure that surrounded Harry smashing it back into its ball form and back at The Assassin.  
The Assassin created a wall of black fire and shot it at the cage ball. The collided and cancelled each other out. He looked at Lady Sin, "How the fuck did that happen."  
Lady Sin looked thoughtful, as Harry cancelled the spell, for a second and then said "I suspect that, that was pure order energy and could block anything we though at him. However look how much energy it took out of him. He can't use it more than three or four more times."  
_

_The Assassin thought for a moment then created another Chaos blade, and walked towards Harry.  
"Everbero."  
The Assassin dodges the Bludgeoning Curse and continues forward.  
"__Flagro Flagello," A whip of fire shot out of Harry's wand, which he then flicked toward The Assassin.__  
The Assassin slashes the whip with his sword, ending the spell. "You know how this fight is going to continue Harry, stop fighting it."  
"Expecto Patronus," The Deer shot out his wand and charged at The Assassin.  
The Assassin through a ball of Black fire at Harry and the deer Changed direction to intercept it. The Assassin raised his sword and smiled, "I'm too close, you have no choice now."  
The deer galloped back to Harry where it turned into a sword with Deer carvings and a Patronus like blade.  
The two swords collided then the Assassin smiled. "You know Harry, you forgot something. Just as you can do everything I can do, I can do everything you can. __Crucio"  
The wandless torture curse hits Harry, causing him to drop his wand the sword to disappear. However due to the sheer power of the curse The Assassin only holds it for a second as to not exhaust himself.__  
He then banished the sword and through another cage ball. The ball encircled Harry before he could grab his wand and lifted him into the air, where he started to scream. This ball was different from the other as it was grey instead of black.  
"Go and tattoo the required holding marks on my flesh. I have him now."  
Lady Sin vanished instantly, but Frank questioned, "How are you sure that will hold him. He escaped last time."  
"Insolent mindfreak, how dare you question me you pathetic coward, especially in my own mind. I can do anything here." And with that Frank fell to the ground screaming as every bone in his body broke. Or at least that's what it felt like as his body was not in The Assassins mind. "However I will tell you if only to keep you in my mind longer to feel the pain of your punishment. Every bit of that cage that touches a person causes a feeling of liquid metal touch that part of the skin and the feeling of your bones being ground to dust. Also the cage gives the feeling of being surrounded by Dementors. Now does that answer your pathetic question?"  
_(A/N: The Assassin is crueller then normal here because he is all his darker instincts personified. Latter he shall be saner. He is not Bellatrix LeStrange after all.)  
_Frank nodded, in too much pain to trust himself to talk. Then he vanished.  
Harry suddenly yelled "Even Voldemort still had some goodness in him. You're trapping your inner goodness. What does that make you?"  
The Assassin smiled, "As I am currently the personification of all my inner darkness I don't mind that much. However if you remember Lady Sin, she told us this ritual doesn't work. Instead it is just to hold you until what I guess is a bind rune is tattooed to my body, trapping you, my alternate personality that if I can guess was created by my vast change in personality at the death of my God Father, combined with the giant amount of energy that went through my body when I first touched Chaos Magic, waking the memories of what I was before Sirius's Death."  
"You sound like Hermione you know that. How are the darkest parts of me so logical?"  
The Assassin smiled and said "Accio Wand. Harry, I am the darkness in you personified, just as you are the light personified. We know exactly how each other thinks if we think about it. After all the only battle you battle you ever saw that lasted this long was Albus and Voldemort. How do you think I would fall for something so stupid? I had to violate my honour, something I would never do, even as _

_my darker self, to win this. If you wanted out you should have thought unlike yourself. However to answer the question you asked, even though you should know the answer, I am so logical cause to learn quick you need to be logical and I had to learn quick to beat Voldemort."  
Just then the land changed and a cage formed around Harry. A light also did and it left the cage. "Ah that must be my good and neutral instincts returning. The ritual must be ending. You however shall never leave that cage. Goodbye Harry Potter. You now officially don't exist, in the real world or in my head."_

_End Flashback._

The Assassin smiled and looked at his arm. It had the first of the 13 symbols that covered his body, binding Harry and allowing him to do what he must. One on each and foot, one on his head, three on his chest, one on each arm and each leg and a thirteen pointed star on his back to bind the symbols together. The tattoo's is you could call them that were all made the same, cutting into his body then pouring liquid bronze into the wounds making it stronger then if they had just been scars. The Assassin considered the agony worth it, although Harry would have disagreed, for the same reason that he would have stopped working for Wolfram and Hart at the first thought they were rotten. Not that, The Assassin admitted to himself, Harry was bad and he was good or vice versa. It was more that the Assassin wanted to pay his debt and Harry didn't think that the happy life his friends were living without the war ever happening was worth working for Wolfram and Hart. They both new that the company wasn't as good as it said, but The Assassin didn't look into it, to avoid doing something he would regret. Harry just didn't have the will to do what needed to be done. All he had left was Honour and by all the gods in haven and all the demons in hell he wouldn't lose that.  
The Assassin frowned at the next thought. It was strange, he missed Lady Sin. However he recognised that the Chaos mages were like Muggle legends of the Sith. There can be only two. Although at the moment there can be only one. I'm not ready for an Apprentice that wants to kill me quite yet. He reminisced back to the moment his first and greatest friend in this new world died.

_Flashback_

_The Assassin smiled as he walked into the last room of the facility he was trained in. He had saved this room for last as she was the only one who knew what was coming. He opened the door to see Lady Sin dressed in a funeral Gab. His smile turned to a grin.  
"Stop grinning Assassin, I thought you better than that. Never show emotion as emotion is a weakness that we must never remove but must manipulate our enemies with."  
"Ah but Lady Sin I only grinned when I saw your joke to show I appreciate it, and after all you're the only one who shall see this smile and you won't leave this room to tell anyone."  
"Ok I can live with that. I suppose this is the part where I fight you to prove you have learnt your lessons."  
"I do believe that is traditional."  
_

"_Well I never was too good at tradition. I take it no one left the facility alive."  
"Hell no. They might have felt my power in the distance so they can't leave."  
"And those who have left already."  
"I shall have fun tracking them down and removing them. With the senior partners permission of course. "  
Lady Sin smiled for the first time in front of The Assassin. It was there for a second then gone. "And Frank the MindFreak?"  
"Suffered a slow and agonising death, truly learning the pain that Chaos magic can cause."  
"With that I believe I can die happy. Just let me experience the Pain and Pleasure one more time."  
"Of course."  
The Assassin charged up a ball of pure Chaos, hundreds of times more powerful then Lady Sin could have ever channelled.  
"Oh and Assassin."  
"Yes."  
"Remember your final lesson and if anyone asks I died fighting you."  
"And did a damn good job to."  
"Now that a bit much, you could crush me."  
"I would never do that." And launched the ball.  
When the ball hit, The Assassin heard the last coherent thoughts of Lady Sin. "This much Pain and pleasure coursing through your veins, How I envy you Harry Potter." And with that Lady Sin Died.  
The Assassin smiled the last smile that would grace his face for years to come, "No Julia Macdonald, it is I who envy you."  
And with that The Assassin Teleported out of the now empty Facility._

_End Flashback._

The Assassin admitted he missed Lady Sin and her advice. The connection that was created in the last second of life of her imparted all the knowledge she had gathered over her lifetime. However knowing the knowledge and experiencing it are two different things. And with the exception of _Her, _Lady Sin was the only friend he had made while working for Wolfram and Hart. After all a friend could get you killed. Hell she could get me killed anyway, but not by any Wolfram and Hart worker. And not by any Vampire either. She was Art and they wouldn't touch her for fear of her maker coming after the destroyer of his Masterpiece. But there are those who do want _Her_ dead. It was after befriending _Her _that The Assassin realised he needed something if he was going to continue paying his Debt to Wolfram and Hart, without paying with death. He wanted to live a free man one day, and with the true Vampire blood in him he had all eternity to achieve it in. So he went to the Special Projects division to get what he needed.

_Flashback._

_The Assassin walked around the LA office of Wolfram and Hart. He had just made a kill but it had been a close thing. Even with the increased strength that _She _had given him for saving her life it still wasn't enough. The demons were getting stronger and more experienced, especially the bodyguards. His name was getting around in demon circles and now he had to get though two or three good Bodyguards to get to his target. And then there was the Target itself. He just wasn't powerful enough, especially in close combat. But his siring by her into a false Vampire, or more truthfully part false vampire, as his true vampire self protected him from the full effects, had given him an idea to get the power he needed.  
He opened the door to the special projects division and said to the receptionist, "I need to see false Lindsey."  
The receptionist frowned and said "Who?"  
The Assassin glare at the receptionist, she must be new to not know there are two Lindsey's, "The man that goes by the name __Lindsey McDonald but is not Lindsey McDonald."  
The Receptionist looks down at her list and presses the intercom for Lindsey McDonalds Office. "Sir there is a person here who wishes to see the __**False **__Lindsey McDonald."  
Lindsey Pauses for a second and then says "That must be The Assassin; he got the idea there were two of me somewhere, send him right in."  
The receptionist paled at those words."The Assassin, as in the wand user."  
"Yes, that's him, send him in."  
The receptionist lets go of the button and says, "This way, Mr. The Assassin"  
The Assassin holds his mask of emotionlessness. One second she doesn't give a damn about me the next she tries to get my title right, in the stupidest of ways. I mean Mr. The Assassin, could she destroy grammar even further.  
The Assassin walks into Lindsey's office. He recognises that both Lindsey's are one and the same, just the True Lindsey is from the future and dead. Makes life fun when the people you work for can do that. The Assassin sits down in a chair and looks at Lindsey, "We have a problem."  
"What we are you referring to here, Assassin."  
"Me and _Her,_"  
"Ah yes, I heard you take your sire with you sometimes. So, what is this problem you are referring too."  
"I am not strong enough."  
Lindsey looks at him, "You have the blood of two demons in you, many vastly different magics and _her _as you put it, as an ally, How are you not strong enough."  
The Assassin considered the question for a second. "True I have many vastly different magics I can use but I only am strong in two, and when people know I am coming they create magic wards that weaken those types of magic. As for strength on a whole, lots of demons are more powerful the both the true and false vampire, so their blood isn't that much help."  
"Ok but how can I help. I am but a human."  
"__**You**__ cannot. However your department can. I wish them to develop a spell. This spell I wish to take the strengths, and the capabilities and strengths of their magics, of those whose blood I drink, with as little of their weaknesses as possible." The Assassin wording what he wanted the spell to do slowly, so he didn't have to come to get a new spell, or two new spells one to undo the effects of what the spell did and one to do what he wanted. He wanted as little debt to this department as possible.  
Lindsey thought for a moment then smiled, "not good," thought the Assassin.  
_

"_We can do that, but we want at least 10 kills for it."  
"You can hire my services though the departments, why get a debt just to me."  
"Ah but though the department requires far too much paper work. We want quick silent and paper workless kills."  
"And traceless if they piss off the senior partners, or another department."  
Lindsey snorted, "Traceless to the senior partners. There are whole departments dictated to recording paper workless deals. Nothing gets past the senior partners. After all they invented time travel."  
"You have no idea. Still I see your idea and say ten is too much, I like one better."  
"One is way too low. This department is far too busy to put aside a few workers for one kill. If you want it in ten years maybe but you want it as soon as possible. Five kills at least."  
And so they debated over the price until they settled over two kills. The Assassin was surprised at how low Lindsey went until there was that smile again and then he said "You know not everything has blood."  
The Assassin drew his sword faster than Lindsey could blink and cut though the desk and glided forward slamming Lindsey into the wall with the sword against his throat. The blade of his sword was made of what seemed to be dark green swirling clouds, and had little screaming faces appearing occasionally in the green swirls. "Admiring the Blade of souls I see. I don't like to use it as it denies those wounded by it to suffer eternal torture in the blade and I believe everyone deserves an afterlife. However if you don't tell me what thing everyone has, THAT CARRIES POWER, you shall know the true meaning of eternity."  
Lindsey looked at the Blade and muttered, "why is always me. To answer your question the thing you're looking for is soul. Only vampires are the exception as they are a Demonic Infection and have thousands of souls but you have already got their powers so that's not a problem."  
__"And what's your deal for a spell to do what I previously said using the souls of creatures I kill. And something that allows to consume said soul."  
Lindsey thought for a moment, although the Assassin seemed reasonable for the moment he was still pinned to the wall and as such could still be killed instantly. Then he had a thought. Using this he could get rid of the Thorn in his side. "How about we merge both the last spell and this one into a group killing."  
"Group as in organisation"  
"Organisation, group of people, or just everyone in one particular area."  
The Assassin smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile. It was an I'm going to enjoy killing you are your children smile. "Any torture."  
"No torture, the group I have in mind, when you're ready, have escaped too much I just want them dead."  
"You ruin all my fun."  
"You're quite Sick Assassin."  
"I draw from five Hellmouths for my chaos magics, and disconnected my soul form my body numerous times. It's not surprising I'm sick. You have a deal. I shall be back in a week to pick up the spell," and with that The Assassin left._

_End Flashback._

The Assassin smiled. Using that spell he had absorbed the souls of Dementors, Vela, werewolves, numerous minion demons, and He went to hell and had taken the soul of The Beast and The Master themselves. The only thing he wished was that the Judge was dead. The he would take his soul as well. He was currently fiddling with the soul of Prio Motu demon, as his physical was losing ground compared to his magical. He hadn't done any physical demon absorption since The Beast. Pity about the Armour not being as strong as The Beasts but still. Well technically he could make it as strong as The Beast's but then he would loss to much magic to make up for it. "Damn, it's hard to find your strongest new form after absorption. It would be so much easier if the demon blood just mixed to give me one form but oh no, every addition of blood gives me dozens of new forms. And then I have to search though them for the best strength/magical strength balance."  
"Oh, and that _such_ a big _problem _compared to those who can't go out in public because they can't look human at all," said Lindsey as he walks into the room.  
"Sorry Lindsey, well not really, but I am frustrated that the spell still has this weakness."  
"Well if you had thought about it at the time you could have had the spell modified."  
"Lindsey, you know as well as I do that this was experimental magic. No one could have predicted this. There, that's the strongest form, excluding Dementor Power. It's all or nothing with that power unfortunately. Now what's this about me being ready."  
"You have absorbed The Beast, something the group I want you to kill almost failed at killing. I want you to go after Angel Investigations."  
"And Kill everybody."  
"That's essentially the plan."  
"So who and what do I have to kill."  
"First off two False Vampires with a soul. Angel who also goes by the names Liam and Angelus and Spike who can also go by the name William."  
"Ah two members of the whirlwind. They shall be fun. Anything else."  
"Two Demi-Humens."  
"Demi-Humans?"  
"Yes, one is called Conner, and is the Child of two Vampires, and the Second is called Gunn and was turning into a Vampire but it was slowed down in Hell and Angel managed to stop the process, turning him back into a Vampire, and changing Gunn into something new."  
"Would that not have caused Angel to turn into Angelus."  
"Yes but of course a Wicca came and restored his soul, again. Named Willow, extremely powerful at times, we would prefer if you kill her but if you wait 6 months tops she will be gone."  
"I'll take her out. If she is as strong as you say I could have finally found my Wiccan Soul. What else."  
"A ghost, although he should be forced to obey you to a certain extent as he is only a ghost due to the contract with us."  
"Ok easy deal with. Next I know there's more"  
"A god, albeit a fallen one. Illyria, one of the Old ones. Even with her power somewhat diminished to stop her from destroying LA she will be quite a challenge."  
"I like a challenge, and Old ones, I have never fought one so it's a mystery as well. You could have almost sold me this deal without the spell."  
"It gets better. You get a demonic Dragon."  
"You summoned a dragon and it betrayed you. Oh I would have loved to see the look on the Senior 

Partners faces. If they have faces of cause."  
"We also have a human. However she is smart and as she is both Illyria's link to the world and the ghosts love she won't be easy to kill. You'll have to take them down first. Then we have a demonic Spirit."  
"A what?"  
"Demonic Spirit. She was there seer to the Powers that Be yet when she died she did not pass her gift on so she is stuck here until she does. She is a wraith at best and should not be able to hurt you."  
"However she can be annoying, but I should be able to deal with it. That's it?"  
"There is a wand waver."  
"Now answer this question very carefully. Do you know anything about this wand waver that could affect my mission, anything that could make it difficult?"  
Lindsey thought about it for a moment then said the words that would damn him and set The Assassin and Harry free. "No, she can't affect you."

.:°o0O0o°:.

Said Wand welder was sitting in her room at her new job. She had to admit the rooms of the Hyperion Hotel were classy, even though abandoned for years, used then abandoned again. She loved it here, and her job was far more free with her power then said old job. Admittedly she still could never figure out where she got such an extensive knowledge of Dark curses and experience using them, but she didn't care. It had saved her life on numerous occasions even if it got her kicked out of England. Her name, was Ginny Weasly.  
You may be wondering why she was sitting in her room. She was in LA after all. There was dozens of things she could be doing rather than sitting in her room. Hell if she ran out of things to do she could go out and kill demons. After all, every since the city came back from Hell the USA ministry of magic did the only thing they could logically think of doing. It claimed a military virus had been released by accident and it caused mass delirium, and in some cases extreme disfigurement to all those who got too close to the city. The city was quarantined anyone or thing that tried to leave got rattled full of chain gun bullets because of the high contagiousness of the infection, thus trapping the demons and the insane from spending months in hell. Thus demons were everywhere as they quickly learnt not to leave the city.  
However Ginny would not leave this room. For no matter how go she was, she wasn't invincible and she wasn't strong. She needed muscle to defend her while she cast magic at the demons cause she couldn't win a fight with one in melee. So she had to wait here, so they could interigate her to prove she didn't work for Wolfram and Hart whoever they were. The group she was trying to join had been though a lot in the last couple of months and she could understand suspicion. Hell she would be suspicious if a person strode up to her business and said she knew who they were and what they did and she wanted to join. Never the less she knew this was the group of people that the USA Ministry had told her to seek out.  
While she was waiting, Ginny figured she should go though how she got here. After all she wasn't too sure of it herself. She had, had an easy childhood compared to most. She was a target to many of her brothers, Gorge and Ron's Pranks. They had been like twins until Hogworts. Even during and 

after hogworts they had been lethal pranksters. Gorge and Lee, an friend of her brothers had opened a joke shop, called Freds Weasley's wizard weazes, after the brother of Gorges who died in child birth. Ron almost followed them into the business, but then got called by the Cadully Canons, and he couldn't resist.  
However she was losing track of her thoughts. She had a lovely school life, with Hermione Granger, Neville LongBottom and Luna Lovegood as her friends. She spent a lot of her school life fantasizing about knights rescuing her from all kinds of disasters. That was something she still did today, she mused. Ever since the black gourge her favourites, had been a young kid rescuing her from a Basilisk. That one always scared her. At tops he was twelve and the lust she felt for him, no must not think paedophilic thoughts.  
Anyway getting off her disturbing thoughts, she remembered the date, it was July 31, she was in a sad mood like she missed something. She had been for the department of magical transport at the minestry, arguing with another women, that while cars were faster than brooms, it was not legal to enchant one and claim it as a magical vehicle.

_Flashback._

"_Miss I must insist you stop this sillyness. Even if I did say your vehicle was magical transportation, it is still a misuse of muggle artefact offence about what you did to that car," Ginny said calmly. Inside she was seething. How dare this women come here and rant to me about something so ridicules. "If we don't allow flying carpets in England, what makes you think we would allow a flying car."  
"BUT THEY HAVE BEEN DONE BEFORE. I HAVE ALL THE ISSUES OF THE DALIY PROPHET TALKING ABOUT THE FLYING CAR," Screeched the women. "I WOULD LIKE TO REMIND YOU IT WAS YOUR FATHER WHO ENCHANTED THE CAR. IF HE CAN WHY CAN'T I."  
"Miss my father got severely punished for that particular episode." Inside Ginny's head the same thought kept repeating itself, the same one she had had for the last month. "You are better then this, life has to be more than this, a witch of your calliper should not have a desk job. What happened to the vow you made when you were young?"  
The vow in question was made after a particularly nasty prank pulled by her brothers. She had sworn on Merlin, that she would defend those who couldn't defend themselves, but she had been a child how could she be held to that vow, even by herself.  
"I DEMAND I GET PERMISSION TO USE MY CAR IN PUBLIC. ITS JUST A CAR THAT FLIES, WHAT CAN GO WRONG. I EVEN MADE IT USE..."  
"RIGHT MISS LET ME TELL YOU THIS IN A LANGUAGE YOU UNDERSTAND. YOU SHALL NEVER GET THAT MONSTROSITY REGISTERED. THE SHEER IDEA THAT YOU WOULD IS TWISTED AND WRONG. I THINK NEXT TIME YOU TRY TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS YOU NEED TO LOOK AT THE REGULATIONS BEFORE CONSIDEREDING SOMETHING LIKE THIS. NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME I AM LEAVING AND I HOPE MY FELLOW ENPLOIES SACK YOU GO BACK TO THE CAVE YOU CAME FROM INSTEAD OF BUGGING THEM. THEY HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO WITH THEIR TIME," and with that Ginny stormed out of the room. She had no idea where she was going so it came to some surprise to herself when she walked into the auror's department.  
Mad-Eye Moody looked at Ginny as she walked in and yelled "COSTANT VIGILANCE." Admittedly they _

_weren't in a warzone like Africa. Nor were they in a Dark Arts unstable region like Scandinavia. However Moody still believes this country was due for a Dark Lord. There hadn't been one here since Merlin. The British Auror's kept up with the rest of the world by fighting in other peoples wars._

Ginny looked at Moody and said "What if I was to tell you I want to be an Auror," she said.  
Moody answered instantly, "I would say what took you so long. Your grades at Hogwarts are good enough for the job and your reflexes were good due to being your brothers favourate target. And your temper is good as good as Storm-Rage Black's. She would love to train you at least. Now all you just have to do is tell your boss you need a transfer."  
"Um Moody, I don't think I could get a transfer," said Ginny nervously  
"And why not."  
"Cause I just shouted a customer out of my department and stormed out."  
Moody Laughed, "looks like I owe Dark-Strikes crew some Money."  
"What?"  
"Most of the Aurors knew you would join us eventually. You have the spark, the lust for Adventure required and it was just a matter of waiting. But Dark-Strike Webb and his crew all bet you would get infuriated by a customer and get fired before you would finally click."  
"So Mad-Eye, where do I sign."

_End Flashback._

Ginny smiled. She had left her mistake two years into the job and had never looked back. Sure she had suffered under the training of Bellatrix Black, also known as Storm-Rage Black, One of the top crew leaders, but in the end she had came out of it a great Auror. Mad-Eyes crew and Storm-Rages crew both wanted her, as did several others, although in the end she choose Storm-Rages. Storm-Rage had trained Ginny so she trusted her more than Mad-Eye. Not much more as Mad-Eye and his crew were considered the best in the business but the Paranoia would have made Ginny nervous. Ginny always wondered who came up with the idea of giving crew leaders a nickname. Maybe it had to do with stopping boredom in calm periods. And after all Moody's crew and Black's crew sound so much worse than Mad-Eye's crew and Storm-Rage's crew.  
Ginny had worked for a year and a half when war broke out in some part of Africa. Dark Lord A, had Attacked Dark Lord B, Dark Lord C got Nervous and Attacked Dark Lord D, causing a chain reaction that turned a large area of Africa into a war zone.  
Normally this would not have been much of a problem. We go in and protect the innocent and leave when the Dark Lords stop fighting each other. However this war had caused some Idiot Dark Lord to invade Egypt. It actually had a reputable Ministry and had asked for Help. We had come across the army and had split up to surround the small group and hit them from all sides. Of cause it turns out that they weren't attacking at all they were fleeing.

_Flashback._

_Ginny stood with the five people that had been in here team. The plan had been simple. The plan was one of the first taught at the academy. It almost couldn't fail. However no one could have seen the arrival of another army. Now they were trapped in a gorge with The Nile blocking one end and the enemy blocking the other. And help was too far away for it t come in time. Jack Knightly summed up what they were all thinking, "We're screwed. Totally, utterly fucked." _  
_Artemis Wentwood smiled; she enjoyed the hunt and liked nothing more than a good fight and being out numbered. If we died today she would die happy. "Stay on your toes, dodge all you can, shield those you can't. Let's see if we can't hold until help arrives." She was always the leader when we split up. Not because she was the oldest. Far from it, nor was she the best fighter. It was because she had a level head and never panicked. Facing Grindelwald himself she would not have been fazed. Unfortunately the enemy seemed to realize she was the leader and as one thy fired curses at her. She didn't stand a chance. If she had dodged she would have been hit and her shield failed after the fifteenth spell hit it. Lucky the sixteenth was a stunner. However with the battle raging we couldn't revive her.  
Sam Jakeson was the next to fall. He was never much of a fighter and acted more like a medic and traps person than anything else. He took a cutting curse to the leg and then couldn't dodge the Hallucination hex that forced Jack to stun him so he didn't kill us or himself.  
Malcolm Forester fell next. While he could shield better then even Moody, he did tend to become over confident with it. The Shrapnel Curse, a recent invention by an American who had seen the effect of a point blank shot gun, hit him if the face. He was killed instantly.  
When Ginny saw Malcom fall, she felt something crack inside her. And with that crack a whirlpool of knowledge became her's, combat skills that taught her to use different muscle to dodge more quickly, or more effectively and to fight with weapons, both muggle and magical, and most importantly an Army of spell knowledge. She also knew which spells she had were light dark and all shades of grey. It amazed her how many dark spells she knew.  
A cutting curse brought her back to reality as it sliced open her cheek. She decided she had more things to do with her time then look at her knowledge. First she needed a shield that would not drain her too much but would take a goodly amount of damage. The required words came unbidden to her mind.  
"pusiiq pakal."  
A glowing violet beam shot out of her wand which soon turned into a bubble. She noticed the shield seemed to take energy from everyone, except her, inside it. She somehow knew if they ran out of magic it would drain their life. "Well better defeat them before that."  
The shield seemed to stop everything except for the unforgivable, but as it stopped much she didn't have to dodge anywhere as near as much anymore. "Now how to distract them, I don't want them dead. Another spell came straight to her mind and without thinking she cast it.  
"__us-luknan __haljastáiga"__  
Suddenly a gapping rift appeared behind the attackers, and beings of fire came out. They ran at the attackers and cut then to pieces with swords that seemed to be made, like the beings themselves, of fire. Just before they turned on her the words she needed to save her life came to her.  
"__baíran abgud fônguþ,"  
What she saw then frightened the life out of her. A monstrous arm reached out of the gorge and pulled the fire beings back to hell. She finished the ritual in a frightened voice as, although her mind _

_told her the fônguþ could never leave the pit because it was abgud whatever that meant, the giant arm had scared the hell out of her.  
"deigan munþs skôhsl"__  
The rift swirled and then on the ground there was a perfectly round symbol. She felt bitter and the words came out of her mouth before she thought about it "One more Hellmouth for the world to fear. However it's not that powerful as there was only twenty lives used to make it. Now the one in the chamber of secrets, that's powerful."  
Ginny wondered what she meant for a moment then passed out._

_End Flashback._

Ginny to this day still remembered the verbal reprimand she got from Moody and Black on awaking in Britain. Constant Vigilance, you didn't know what the spells were going to do to you cast them anyway, they could have killed you and what if a dark wizard put them there, were the highlights of these reprimands. Of cause they didn't phase it that nicely. Or that softly. I still laugh when I remember my thoughts when a DoM worker commenting about hearing it three floors down. And many people in the ministry learnt new words that day.  
After that we sat down and started to categorise the new spell work that I got unlock. First into Light and Dark. The light group mostly consisted of holy rituals, good for planning and fighting dark lords but not general duelling or war. It's just not quick enough. The Dark spells had to be broken up into further groups, Latin, Gothic, Mayan and other. You could have basically called the groups, regular, attack, defence and torture respectively, as there were few cross over's. Gothic had to be divided again into visible, nonviable and other. In the end it scared her how much dark arts she knew.  
She Laughed at the memory of Storm-Rage Joking about her being Moody's Dark lord, but still shocked by the shear amount of Dark knowledge she knew. She remembers crying on Moody, thinking my family would reject me for something she could not control. And she remembers promising Moody not to use those spells except in the direst of circumstances. "We are not at war so only if your life or the Life of another Auror is in jeopardy should you use those spells." However as we researched those spells we came to a realisation. She could not stay in England. Ginny was the first to say it out loud.

_FlashBack_

"_You know I can't stay here. I think we figured it out a while ago, but it needs to be said none the less. For us to accept it anyway," said Ginny with a grimace.  
"What makes you say that? You are a brilliant Auror. So you know a few dark spells, so what," said Moody.  
"We are Aurors. We are trained to fight and kill if necessary. However, we are also trained to use the best spell for the job. It gets to the point of being a reflex. We use the spell that does the job quickest _

_or with least energy. My dark spells, no matter what you guys say are some of the quickest and best methods for the job. I will use them in combat no matter how often it is beaten into me that I shouldn't. So I can't stay here. Eventually I will do something dark enough to get me thrown into Azkaban. I should be Azkaban for the Hellmouth." She shudders as she remembers what she found out it did. The British government had magically nuked the place, made it unplottable and muggle repel charmed it. Nothing could get near it, but its creation still almost enough to get her locked up. Only the fact that she had no idea what she was doing and the promise she would never do it again without permission saved her. Who's permission exactly was left ambiguous. "No matter how dark the person I use it against is. "  
Storm-Rage nodded sadly, "She is right you know. And you can't stay in Europe. I checked. Even in the most neutral, even dark orientated Russia has banned at least 10 spells from that list of even auror use. In fact Russia, as Dark as the country is Magic wise, would consider you dementor food with your spell repotaur. And Africa is totally out of the question. Most Auror equivalents there are mercenaries and they would kill you on the spot."  
Moody looked at them both, "well if you're serious about this Asia is out, ever since Gagis Kahn and his army of dark mages took over the place magic has been considered with more distrust then here. Wizard nations don't even allow the schools to learn defensive stuff, just in case it sets them down the wrong path. And don't even think about the pacific, Australia's got the weakest dark magic laws of the lot and that is still only in retrospect. At least here the worst you can get is he Dementor's kiss. Being feed to a desert beast can be far worse."  
Ginny smiled, "Well that leaves north and south America, what are the laws like there?"  
Black grimaced, "South America is mostly out although Chile is possible. However you could end up in a war with the British government then. The Chilein wizards have too much national pride. When Chile goes to war, so does it wizards."  
Moody looked thoughtful, "USA has a lot of promise, after the civil war there the ministry basically abandoned the south and now it's come back to bit them in the arse. The amount of dark wizards there is amazing and there are things there that make them look nice. The area is saturated in hell mouths, no one knows why. And LA just came back from a visit to hell or something like that. The USA is calling for all the help they can get but they aren't getting much. They caused the problem by abandoning the south and it will take longer then what's left of my life time to fix it."  
Ginny didn't like that option, "What about Canada or the central America."  
Black looked at Ginny, "Trust me Ginny, I have been to Canada, Its Neutrality has been its downfall. The ministry has only one purpose there now. To hide Magic form the populace. There is a ten sided war going on there. The Aurors really are nonexistent anymore. As for Central America, well with the exception of Mexico it's just as good as being in Africa. And Mexico, well some powerful Aztec wizard set up a spell their once and it still holds. If you have ever touched the Dark Arts and enter Mexico, You're dead. Otherwise the problem that infects Southern USA would have leaked over. Sorry Kiddo it looks like you're going to hell," she smirked.  
"Channelling Sirius are we now," said Ginny with a smile. Then the room fell glum  
"This needs to stop. Sirius would not have wanted us to feel bad about his death," said Moody  
"Yes but to die by stunner then falling into a volcano, it's just wrong," said Ginny  
"He knew the risks when he went to fight," said Moody, "So let's just get off this topic and move onto the more important bit of how to get you out of the country and over to the US without Fudge arresting you for knowing the dark arts, or saying that the UK ministry has no interest in that war and refuses to send you."_

_End Flashback._

In the end it turned out to be easy to get her to America. Word of the Good publicity and some money from the Black Vault and it was done, nothing to it. However either Fudge was aiming for even better publicity or just was a fool and interpreted what we wanted wrong and said we were sending a whole Auror squad to the US, with Ginny as its head. I had been out of the Academy for a year and a bit and said I was the head of an Auror squad, what a fool. However Black had some fun with Fudges claims and said "Well it's true technically. Aurors always work in squads and your going out on a job, so you are in a squad, even if it is a squad of one. So we should think of a Squad name."  
It became general Knowledge of Ginny's _condition_ among Aurors. Jack never could keep his mouth shut. By popular demand Ginny's squad became "Black-Light." Black-Light Weasly, what a ridiculas name, she had thought at the time, but they refused to change it.  
Ginny smiled as she fiddled with her clock. Storm-Rage gave it to her, as a going away present. It was supposedly called the clock of shadow. If worn with the hood up the face gets replaced by white light. Supposedly it was worn by Aurror's in the old days when they had been allowed to use dark magic, as then it's not the Aurror that killed the person, it's the light, or goodness, or whatever god you could think of. More likely it was a remnant of a Black family Dark Lord claiming he was doing bad things for the good of the people.  
Ginny felt the room grow colder and said with a frown, "Westly, it is considered polite to knock."  
Westly the ghost smiled, "Well, as you know that is a bit difficult with someone of my condition. What were you thinking?"  
"Nothing important. Well why are you here? You don't barge into my room with a good reason."  
"Lorne has come and says he has some information that we need, and Angel felt that you could contribute to the planning. I personally disagree but Lorne says it's the best idea he has heard in a while and that we will truly need your experience with this bit of information."  
Ginny said "I'll follow you down. And then Stood up and left the room. She smiled thinking about home one last time before closing the door.

__

A/N I will explain the difference between a true vampire and a false Vampire at a later date. However I will give you a hint. Harry/The Assassin calls them True Vampires because they were the first kind he knew of. The wizarding world doesn't know about False Vampires.

(The Assassin) Oh, _Yeah,_ like _that_ wasn't a giveaway.  
(Author) Quite you or I'll get you in a romantic relationship with _Her_.  
(The Assassin) I'll be good.  


(Harry Potter) You got owned by the Author. And that's seriously weak.  
(The Assassin and Author) Shut up!  
(The Assassin) Can I kill him?  
(Author) As much fun as it would be to watch you rip him into little pieces we need him latter on.  
(Harry) But aren't I him.  
(Author) Yes but at this point you have never touch several of his powers. You creased being once the Hellmouth magics touched you. So at the moment he could crush you like a bug. But I won't let him so don't worry.  
(Bellatrix LeStrange) Can I curse him then?  
(Author)Your not in the story yet.  
(Bellatrix Lestrange) Yes I am. Go check.  
Author goes to check his story.  
(The Assassin) Now he's gone me and Bellatrix have a message for you.  
(Bellatrix LeStrange) You see the Author was very distraught at the fact that he didn't get many reviews. This is not a good thing as if he doesn't get enough reviews he will stop writing which mean his head gets full of plot bunnies and we have to eat rabbits for the rest of our live to stop his head from becoming too full and give us some room to move.  
(The Assassin) So here's the deal. If you review the Author is happy, and if he's happy, where happy. And if where happy...  
(Bellatrix LeStrange) We won't come and Torture you all.  
(The Assassin) I will use the power of Wolfram and Hart to hunt down all those who do not review and then me and Bellatrix will spend torture you for as many hours as the amount of hits this Story get minus the Amount of reviews.  
(The Cenobites) Then we shall get you.  
(The Assassin and Bellatrix LeStrange) You're not even in this fic.  
(The Cenobites) Ah but the pain and pleasure Idea was based off us so we can appear here. And even if that isn't enough, do you think you mortals could stop us being here.  
(The Assassin) Does it matter? All the reader knows is they had better review.  
(Bellatrix LeStrange) Or Else.  
Author comes back  
(Author) See I told you, you weren't, just your counterpart. What are The Cenobites doing here. And why do some of the readers look nervous and some look hopeful.  
(All except Author) Nothing  
(The Cenobites) Although the hopeful ones maybe related to us.  
Author shudders  
(Author) Well anyway please review. Criticism is welcome and all that jazz.  
(The Cenobites) But no flame, there are more creative ways to cause pain and it will cause the author to cry and tears are just a waste of the authors good suffering.  
(Author) GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD.  
(The Cenobites) Fine where leaving, but we'll be back. It's your destiny to write about us and some poor fool and the Lament Configuration.  
The Cenobites leave  
(Bellatrix LeStrange) Those guys creep even me out.  
(Author) Where's Bellatrix Black anyway.  
(Bellatrix LeStrange) Don't know don't care.  


(Author) Anyway just in case some producer comes here I don't own Hellraiser either. Read and review, even to tell me if this little bit of fun at the end of the story is idiotic. I just thought it would be a bit of fun and well...  
(Bellatrix LeStrange) You saw other people do it and wondered why and now you know. It's a pointless bit of fun.  
(Author) Yeah. Anyway better stop this before it becomes a story in its own right.  
(The Assassin and Bellatrix LeStrange) And remember review or we'll come for you.  
(Author) I knew it. You threatened the damn reader. You know the Price for that.  
(The Assassin and Bellatrix LeStrange) You wouldn't  
(Author) I did.  
Rift Appears in front of The Assassin and Bellatrix LeStrange and out pours and out comes an love crazed, Anime Fan girl mob.  
(The Assassin and Bellatrix LeStrange) Ahhhh not the crazy Anime fan girls.  
The Assassin and Bellatrix LeStrange sprint off  
(Anime Fan girls) Where did Insert name of favourite Anime guy here go  
(Author) Those people kidnapped him.  
Anime fan girl mob runs off.  
(Voldemort) And I thought I was evil.  
(Author) You have no Idea. Anyway please review etc. Oh and the person who guesses who _Her/she _is gets a chapter dedicated to them. Don't worry, you'll get more hints in the next chapter but you have to have guessed by the one after cause then _Her/she _enters the story. The next chapter is dedicated to the person who translates the Hellmouth spells. And if you translate the others you get a truck load of internet cookies.


End file.
